Damaged
by CMSGirl
Summary: This story is on Hiatus! Lucy is raped in the church parking lot and left for dead but what happens when she lives? Will she make it through her tradgedy? Or will she feel damaged? Please Read and Review. Kecy.
1. Chapter One: Like a Broken Doll

Chapter One

_**Note: This is as if the last season was season nine but with Kevin as a stay-at-home dad. And it is based off a video I made on youtube fanfiction won't let me put the link for some reason so if you want to watch the video you're going to have to go to my page and hit the link to my youtube videos:)**_

**Chapter One**

**Like a Broken Doll**

Lucy rubbed her throbbing head she was exhausted. She'd had a very tough day at work and her head had begun to pound about an hour ago. She hadn't refilled her little pill container that she keep Tylenol and other medication, so she couldn't take a Tylenol to help relive it until she got home. She looked out the window it was beginning to get dark. Her dad hadn't come into today because he had the flu; they both were ministers at the Glen Oak Community Church. Usually everything was divided between them but today she'd been on her own. She didn't know how her dad had been able to do this job alone. It had seemed so easy when she was a child but when she began to grow into a teen she began to see how hard but amazing and fulfilling it was for her dad. She'd decided to go into the ministry her senior year of high school, so far it had been the best decision she'd made in her entire life besides marrying her husband Kevin of course.

The phone rang she quickly picked up and heard her husband's voice. Kevin was a retired policeman and stayed at home with their two year old daughter, Savannah who was the light of her life.

"I know I'm late." Lucy said as she began to gather her stuff up from around the office, "I got caught up here. It's been hard today with dad gone and I have an awful headache."

"I'll get out a Tylenol for you and I'll start a bath for you." Kevin said.

"You always know just what I need." Lucy said smiling, "I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too." Kevin said, "Now stop finding stuff to do and get home."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Lucy said and hung up. She grabbed her purse off her desk and her coat off the rack.

The parking lot was darker than usual the lamp was obviously broken. She needed to remember to call Lou, one of the deacons and tell him that it needed to be replaced. Lucy began to dig through her purse for her keys. She really needed to organize it, it had began to seem like it was alive, and it seemed to swallow her stuff up whole.

"Gottcha." Lucy said pulling out her keys finally. She began to try and unlock her car when she got a chilling feeling and she dropped them. Quickly she picked them up and unlocked her door. She didn't even notice him until his arm reached around her and she felt a handkerchief being pushed against her mouth. She tried to fight him off but the drug on the cloth was too strong and she began to doze off. She felt his icy cold cruel lips against her forehead and heard him say before she drifted completely off, "Damage."

Lucy began to drift in and out of conscientious, she felt him begin to rip off her clothing, she wanted to fight back but she had no strength. She prayed but she felt him pull off her underwear and she knew what was coming next and she couldn't stop it. After he was done he left her their beaten behind the church next to the garbage cans. She lay on the ground like a broken doll.

Kevin had gotten out the Tylenol and placed it in a bathroom Dixie cup with a glass of water for Lucy. He'd gone into the bathroom and started the bath water. He added Lucy favorite bath salts that made the room smell of lavender and honey. Lucy used the salts rarely but she always smelled of lavender and honey. He never understood why that was but he loved that scent more than life it's self. He turned off the water and headed into their bedroom to collect candles to light in the bathroom for her. After he set up candles around the room, he went back into their room and lay down on the bed to rest until Lucy got home. He'd already fed Savannah and put her to bed with her favorite movie Beauty and the Beast.

Two hours later Kevin awoke to the phone ringing and the bath water was cold, the candles had burnt out, and the Tylenol still sat on the counter next to a glass of water.


	2. Chapter Two: Am I Dead?

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Am I Dead?**

Lucy felt like she was watching her life from a distance. Memories filled her as the doctors placed an oxygen mask on her face and tried to save her life. She felt a hand rubbing her head and holding the side of her face as she slipped from reality and back into the past. She stood watching as she entered the private banquet hall. She watched as Kevin got down on one knee and asked her to become his wife. She saw herself dressed in white and her husband in his tux. She looked so happy and yet now she felt so sad and as if that was a different person getting married as if that was a different woman looking down at her beautiful daughter. As if that little family was a different family as if Kevin and her hadn't created that beautiful family. She began to wonder if she was dying. She wondered if this was what it was like to die.

She felt separate from her body as if she'd left it behind. Maybe she had maybe she hadn't. Maybe she'd just lost part of herself.

"Lucy Kinkirk." Kevin told the woman at the counter frantically, "My wife. I want to see my wife."

"Please take a seat, Mr. Kinkirk. Dr. Manson will come and speak with you on your wife's condition." the woman said.

"I won't sit down!" Kevin roared, "I want to see my wife now! I want to know what's going on now!"

"Kevin." A voice came up behind him. Kevin turned to find his old boss Capt. Michaels, "Kevin take a seat."

"No I want to see Lucy now."

"Sit down." Michaels said and Kevin listened finally.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Kevin asked, "Did Lucy fall are something? Was their a car accident? And why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to the Special Victims Detectives." he said.

"Special Victims as in rape?" Kevin asked shaking his head and flying up, "No! No! Where's Lucy? I want to see Lucy!"

"You can't see her right now." Capt. Michaels said putting a hand on Kevin's shaking shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear this."

"What the fuck happen?" Kevin yelled, "Answer me! Tell me what happen."

"Mr. Bentley was out walking his dog when he heard moaning. He went to look and found Lucy by the dumpsters behind the church. She was beaten up pretty bad."

"No." Kevin said shaking his head, "Was she? Was she raped?"

"Kevin, don't make me answer that." Michaels begged.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes there was vaginal trauma and pelvic bruising." he said, "I'm sorry. We're going to do everything we can to catch the Bastard that did this."


	3. Chapter Three: The Horrors of a Dream

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**The Horrors of a Dream**

Kevin hadn't left his wife's side for two whole days. He was sick to stomach and his heart was broken in two at the thought of everything she had endured. He blamed himself even though logically it made no sense.

Lucy had barely spoken to anyone yet she seemed to be off in another world. She'd answered yes or no questions but otherwise she was silent. He had tried to get her to talk to him with no luck. She seemed content on keeping everything bottled up.

"Luce?" Kevin said placing his hand on hers, "I'm here."

"I know." She said turning away from him, "Can you just leave? Can you just give me sometime alone?"

"Ok." Kevin said feeling his heart break. That had been the most she had said to him since all of this had happened.

"I just need a little time alone." Lucy said still with her back facing him,

"Ok…um…I'll go get some coffee, but I'll be back." he said, walking out into the hall Kevin Ran his fingers through his hair and let himself cry for the first time since this had happened. He just didn't know what to do to make it better.

Once alone Lucy let a single tear slip down her cheek, she wanted to get out of the hospital. She wanted to take a shower. She felt like her skin was raw and naked. She felt dirty. She wanted to scrub it all away. Every last bit of evidence of him. She wished she was like a snake. She wished she could get rid of her old skin. She wished she could get brand new skin. Skin untouched. Skin that didn't feel so damaged. She began to scratch at the bracelet on her wrist that said Glen Oak hospital and her name, Lucy Kinkirk. She didn't want to be Lucy Kinkirk. She wanted to be someone else. Anyone else. Anyone but Lucy!

Annie stood in the hallway looking at her sons and her only granddaughter, Savannah. Her heart was ripping in two at the thought of her baby daughter Lucy, the mother of the beautiful little girl playing before her. She could see so much of Lucy in her. In the way she smiled and in the way she laughed. Savannah was defiantly her mother's daughter.

"What's rape mean?" David said shocking her and breaking her heart even more.  
"Where did you hear that?" Annie asked biting back tears.

"At school," Sam said, "Bobby Havers said his mother said Lucy was raped but he didn't know what it meant."

"I'll be right back." Annie said closing the doors and heading down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and fell to the floor. Her heart couldn't take anymore. A mother's worst fear was the thought or knowledge of her child in pain or suffering and Lucy was defiantly suffering.

Matt Camden had caught a flight as soon as he heard that something was wrong. Upon landing he'd learned from his father that his baby sister had been….had been…raped. He didn't know how to react or what to do. The first thoughts in his head had been that he needed to see her. He needed to see Lucy. So he borrowed his father's car and headed straight to the hospital. Opening the door of room two eighty two he found his sister asleep but she looked like she was caught in the middle of a nightmare.

"Lucy?" Matt Said coming to stand beside her.

"Lucy?" Matt repeated causing her eyes to open. They were filled with terror and fright. She seemed to be still caught in her dream for she screamed, "No, no, no."

"Lucy?" Matt said again touching her hand.

"No, no, no, no, PLEASE!?" She screamed now thrashing about and fighting him with all the strength she had.

"Lucy?" Matt said again feeling tears fill in his eyes.

"No please don't hurt me." She screamed tears falling down her cheeks frantically, "Please!"

"Lucy, its Matt!" he said grabbing her wrist to keep her from hurting herself, "It's me. It's Matt."

"Matt?" Lucy said coming out of the dream and back into to reality.

"Yeah Luce." Matt said pulling her into his arms he held his baby sister while she cried and felt his heart break. The horror he'd seen in her eyes was something he was afraid he would never forget.

**Note:**** Due to being extremely busy with my 7****th**** Heaven website, youtube video requests, All of my other fanfics, and well **_**life**_**, this fanfic is just going to be updated when I have the time. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the comments and for being patient with me. It seems I've bit off too much to chew!! LOL!!**


End file.
